Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 124
""The Seven Barian Emperors" - Soldiers of the Crimson World!!" is the one-hundred and twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 6, 2013. Featured Duels Nasch vs. Quattro Turn 1: Quattro Quattro Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" (0/???) and activates its effect. As it was Normal Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Gimmick Puppet" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer" (100/0) in Attack Position. Quattro activates "Level Doubler", letting him send a card in his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of a monster he controls. He sends an unknown Monster Card to double the Level of "Humpty Dumpty" to 8. He then activates the effect of "Gear Changer", letting him change its Level to that of another "Gimmick Puppet" monster he controls. He targets "Humpty Dumpty", so "Gear Changer" becomes Level 8. Quattro overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" (1500/2500) in Attack Position. Quattro equips "Giant Grinder" with "Gimmick Shield", which switches its ATK and DEF (1500/2500 → 2500/1500). He activates the effect of "Gimmick Shield", inflicting 300 damage to Nasch for each Overlay Unit the equipped monster has (Nasch 4000 → 3400) Turn 2: Nasch Nasch Normal Summons "Saber Shark" (1600/1200). As Nasch controls a WATER monster, he Special Summons "Silent Angler" (800/1400) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Nasch overlays his two level 4 WATER monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. Nasch activates the effect of "Ark Knight", detaching an Overlay Unit to target a monster Quattro controls and attach it to "Ark Knight" as an Overlay Unit. He chooses "Giant Grinder". "Ark Knight" attacks directly (Quattro 4000 → 1900). Nasch Sets a card. Turn 3: Quattro Quattro activates "Overlay Dark Reincarnation", letting him target an Xyz Monster Nasch controls and detach a random Overlay Unit from it. If that Overlay Unit is DARK, Quattro can Special Summon it to his side of the field and draw a card. Otherwise, his Life Points will be halved. The randomly detached Unit is "Giant Grinder", so Quattro Special Summons it (1500/2500) in Attack Position and draws "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". He activates "Argent Chaos Force", Ranking Up "Giant Grinder" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer" (2500/???) in Attack Position. Quattro activates the effect of "Serial Killer", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster Nasch controls and inflict damage to Nasch equal to its ATK. He targets "Ark Knight", but Nasch activates the effect of "Ark Knight", letting him detach an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction. "Serial Killer" attacks and destroys "Ark Knight" (Nasch 3400 → 3000). Turn 4: Nasch Nasch performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Merag vs. Bronk Stone Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Merag's turn Merag Xyz Summons "Number 103: Ragna Zero, the Funerary Ice Maiden" (2400/???) in Attack Position. Merag's turn Merag performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Dumon vs. Dextra Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Dextra controls "Night Papilloperative" (2600/2000). Dumon's turn Dumon performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Mizar vs. Anna Kaboom and Nelson Andrews Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Mizar's turn Mizar performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Alito vs. Nistro Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Nistro controls "Heroic Champion - Gandiva" (2100/1800). Alito's turn Alito performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Girag vs. Kaze and Roku Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Kaze controls "Blade Armor Ninja" (2200/1000) and Roku controls "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/2500).Whether this is the original "Black Luster Soldier" or its retrained version is not specified. For simplicity's sake, the original is listed here. Girag's turn Girag performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Gallery Alito_Vs._Nistro.png|Alito vs. Nistro Dumon_Vs._Dextra.png|Dumon vs. Dextra Girag_Vs._Roku_%26_Kaze.png|Girag vs. Kaze and Roku Merag Vs. Bronk.png|Merag vs. Bronk Mizar_Vs._Anna_%26_Nelson.png|Mizar vs. Anna and Nelson Nasch_Vs._Quattro.png|Nasch vs. Quattro Notes